bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yasutora Sado/Image Gallery
Sado Anime Images Profile Images Chad.png|Yasutora "Chad" Sado before leaving for Soul Society. Chad.jpg|Sado in Hueco Mundo Ep347ChadProfile.png|Sado seventeen months later at Xcution hideout. E351 Sado 1.jpg|Sado seventeen months later. Agent of the Shinigami arc Cockatiel warns Chad.jpg|Yuichi Shibata warns Sado. Sado Chad protects against girder.png|Chad saves everyone from the falling girder. Ep12SadoDodges.png|Sado dodges the spirit he can sense. Chad feeds cockatiel.jpg|Sado feeds Yuichi. Karin & Yuzu Help Sado Chad.png|Sado being helped by Yuzu and Karin. Isshin (& Yuzu) examine Sado's wound.png|Sado showing Isshin and Yuzu his Hollow injury Chad Yasutora Sado Swats Shrieker.png|Chad using a telephone pole to attack Shrieker Ep5ShibataHostage.png|Shriker holds Shibata hostage. Ep5SadoFlexes.png|Sado frees himself. ChadSlamsShriekerIntoTheGround.jpg|Chad slams Shrieker into the ground. ShrikerVsChadAndRukia.jpg|Chad punches Shrieker as Rukia watches. Yasutora Chad Sado launches Rukia Kuchiki.png|Chad prepares to launch Rukia FriendsBwahahaha.png|Don Kanonji pose Chad attacking Bulbous G.png|Chad fighting with Bulbous G Bulbous G attacking.png|Bulbous G attacking Chad and Karin Ep12SadoVsBublousG.png|Sado vs. Bulbous G. Ep12SadoProtectsKarin.png|Sado shields Karin. Chad hits Bulbous.jpg|Chad hits the Hollow Bulbous G. 180px-Chad arm2.JPG|Chad's original arm Sado Second Form.jpg|Chad after gaining his original arm Ep13UraharaTalksSadoOrihime.png|Sado and Orihime being told about their powers by Kisuke Urahara. Ep14OrihimeSadoWatchMenos.png|Sado and Orihime Inoue watch as the Menos Grande moves towards Ichigo. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Sado, Yoruichi and Orihime try to recruit Uryū Ishida. Ep19YoruichiTrainsSadoOrihime.png|Chad & Orihime being taught by Yoruichi. Ep19YoruichiTeachesSado&Orihime.png ‎|Yoruichi teaches Sado and Orihime. Ep20SadoAttackPanic.png|Sado's attack causes panic. Ep20IchigoJoinsGroup.png|Ichigo's friends and family rush to the festival. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado and the Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Soul Society arc Sado tears Uryu's cape in Dangai.png|Sado rips off Uryū's cape off in the Dangai. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Sado, Yuichi & Horiuchi.png|Sado with Yūichi Shibata and Harutoki Ide. Ep37ChadsPunch.png|Sado punches Tatsufusa Enjōji. Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui offers Sado a drink. Chad vs kyoraku.jpg|Sado attempting to attack Shunsui. Ep37OscarCoin.png|Sado's grandfather gives Sado his coin. Chad's coin.jpg|Detail of Sado's coin. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Sado before entering Karakura High School. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Sado and Ichigo. Ep37LastAttack.png|Sado's last attempt to attack Shunsui. Ep37TwoFingeredAttack.png|Shunsui attacks Sado with just his fingers. Ep37KyorakuDefeatsSado.png|Chad defeated by Shunsui Arrancar arc 113Yammy defeats.png|Sado being defeated by Yammy 117Ichigo prevents.png|Chad saved by Ichigo from Di Roy Linker. Renji trains Sado.png|Renji trains Sado at Urahara's request. Ururu offering chad and renji cake.jpg|Chad and Renji given cake by Ururu. Hueco Mundo arc IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo and Chad enter Hueco Mundo. 144Uryu catches.png|Uryū catches Sado before he falls. 145Cannonball cracks.png Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji and Sado hunt for Rukia. 158Sado blocks.png|Chad blocking Gantenbainne Mosqueda. 157Uno Dos Cientos.png|Chad being pummeled by Gantenbainne 158Gantenbainne is punched.png|Chad gaining ground on Gantenbainne 158Sado catches.png|Chad stops the released Gantenbainne. Sado arms.jpg|Chad's two arms. Chad's Second Right Arm.jpg|Chads Brazo Derecha de Gigante Brazo Derecha de Gigante.png|Chads Brazo Derecha de Gigante True Form Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.jpg|Chads Brazo Izquierda del Diablo Chad; two.jpg|Chad charging up his El Direct technique. Chad3rd.jpg|Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante true form. Fake Karakura Town arc Sado Vs Huge Hollows.png|Sado moving to attack a group of Hollows. Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Chad and Ichigo meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Sado and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Sado and Ichigo come face to face in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo and Sado rush to Orihime.png|Sado and Ichigo arrive at Orihime's apartment to check on her. Ep347SadoIchigo.png|Ichigo encounters Sado/ Ep347XcutionFedUp.png|Members of Xcution tired. Ep348SadoAngry.png|Sado is shocked they've started Ichigo's training. Ep348GirikoExplains.png|Giriko explains it to Sado. Ep348SadoExplains.png|Sado explains about his skin. Ep348DollhouseRedLight.png|The red light emits from the dollhouse. E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Sado and Ichigo come face to face in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo and Sado rush to Orihime.png|Sado and Ichigo arrive at Orihime's apartment to check on her. Ep347SadoIchigo.png|Ichigo encounters Sado/ Ep347XcutionFedUp.png|Members of Xcution tired. Ep348SadoAngry.png|Sado is shocked they've started Ichigo's training. Ep348GirikoExplains.png|Giriko explains it to Sado. Ep348SadoExplains.png|Sado explains about his skin. Ep348DollhouseRedLight.png|The red light emits from the dollhouse. Ep349RirukaSadoWatch.png|Riruka and Sado watch Ichigo win. Ep349SadoAlertsIchigo.png|Sado alerts Ichigo about Orihime. Ep339SadoProtectsRenji.png|Sado protects Renji. Ep349SadoAlertsIchigo.png|Sado alerts Ichigo about Orihime. Ep350SadoIchigoWalk.png|Sado and Ichigo walk home. Ep350IchigoSadoRush.png|Ichigo tries to call Orihime as he and Sado rush to aid her. Ep350SadoIchigoWalk.png|Sado and Ichigo walk home. Ep353SadoConcludes.png|Sado watches Ichigo. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Sado attacks Tsukishima. Ep353SadoStopsIchigo.png|Sado stops Ichigo. Ep354SadoBlade.png|Sado is surprised by Tsukishima's blade. Ep354SadoCollapses.png|Sado collapses in pain. Ep354SadoUnconscious.png|Sado and Jackie lie unconscious. Ep354SadoWakesUp.png|Sado sits up distressed. Ep354SadoSearchesForWound.png|Sado searches for the wound inflicted by Tsukishima. Ep354SadoAdvises.png|Sado advises Orihime to help Ichigo train. Sado enters training room.png|Sado enters his training room. Chad attacks Tsukishima.png|Chad fires his La Muerte at Tsukishima. Ep356SadoSeparateRoom.png|Sado's separate room. Ep356SadoSlashed.png|Tsukishima slashes Sado. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive at the mansion. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Ep357OrihimeThanksYukio.png|Orihime thanks Yukio. Ep353IchigoOverhears.png|Ichigo realizes how much his friends have worried about him. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Chad punches Ichigo.png|Sado punches Ichigo. Ep352SadoKugoTalk.png|Sado and Kūgo talk. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind the two. Ep362SadoLosesControl.png|Sado's mind and emotions begin to breakdown. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Urahara and Isshin catch Orihime and Sado. Bount arc (anime only) Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Sado and the others are caught up in the Mod-Souls training. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65SadoScaresAssistant.png|Sado scares the assistant. Chad tied with the Mod Souls.jpg|Sado tied up by the Mod-Souls. Chad in the Hourglass.jpg|The three Mod-Souls with Sado. Ep68SadoSand.png|Sado's time running out. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Sado and co visit Uryū in hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72SadoTriesToSaveUryu.png|Sado tries to save a drowning Uryū. Ep73WaterEntersSadosBody.png|Water enters the bodies of Sado and his friends. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and friends caring for the injured child. Sado and Noba team up.png|Sado and Noba team up. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|The group prepare to face off against Sawatari. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|The group plan their next actions. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura attacks Sado, Rangiku and Noba. Episode87ChadBattlesBaura.png|Baura is attacked by Sado. Ururu sacrifices herself to save chad.jpg|Chad being saved by Ururu. Episode88WatchingHumanBoy.png|Sado watches on as the boy recovers. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|Listening to Ugaki. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji move on. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Sado and the others follow Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Sado in Hitsugaya's office. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Izuru arrive in the office. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with the others. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Episode170KenryuExplains.png| Genga; Walls.jpg|Sado and Genga fight. Chad VS Genga 1(no logo).png|Sado and Genga prepare for battle. Sado vs. Genga (4).png|Sado and Genga battle. Chad VS Genga 7(no logo).png Chad VS Genga 2(no logo).png|Sado clashes with Genga. Genga sends Sado flying.png|Genga knocks Sado into the air. Chad VS Genga 4(no logo).png|Sado vs. Genga, Sado releases his left arm to fight Genga.png Chad VS Genga 6(no logo).png|Sado uses La Muerte on Genga. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Sado listens as Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Sado_asks.png|Sado asks Ichigo if Zangetsu has a true form. 239Sado_stops.png|Sado restrains Kon. 247Orihime_asks.png|Orihime asks Sado which outfit he believes would be the easiest to fight in. 248Uryu and Sado arrive.png|Sado and Uryū appear to stop Muramasa. 249Uryu_and_Sado_stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249OscarPunchesSado.png|"Oscar" punches Sado in the stomach. Ep249SadoStrangled.png|Sado clutches his throat and chokes as Muramasa strangles him with his Spiritual Threads. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime runs to Sado's side. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Sado fires a point-blank El Directo at a Hollow, which dissipates. 252Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Sado to pretend to be the manifested spirit of Uryū's Seele Schneider. 253Sado_throws.png|Sado throws Muramasa. 253Sado_fires.png|Sado fires El Directo. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime with Sado and Suì-Fēng. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Sado Attacks Inaba.png|Sado attacks Inaba. Sado cut down by Inaba.png|Sado is cut down by Inaba. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Ep320UryuToHelpNozomi.png|Uryu explains that the barbecue could help Nozomi open up. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Sado at Nozomi's barbeque. Sado Stops Renji's Strike.png|Sado stops Reigai Renji's strike. Sado Blocks Renji's Bankai.png|Sado blocks Reigai Renji's Bankai. Sado Throws The Attack.png|Sado throws the attack. Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack.png|Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji arrives to assist Sado. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Renji and Sado fight the Reigai copy of Renji. Ep328WaitingOnNews.png|Waiting on news of Ichigo. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon asks Sado and Orihime to keep Nozomi company. Sado Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc MangaVolume5Cover.png|Sado on the cover of Volume 5. C 039 cover.jpg|Sado on the cover of Chapter 39. Chapter68Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime and Chad on the cover of Chapter 68 Soul Society arc C80 cover page.png|Chad on the cover of Chapter 80 Chapter171Cover.png|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171 Hueco Mundo arc C242_cover_page_Sado_&_Uryu.png|Sado and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 242. Chads arm.jpg|Sado attacks. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Sado arrives at Xcution. Ch435pg15 Jackie tells Sado about Ichigo training.png|Jackie Tristan tells Sado about Ichigo's training. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. Chad attacks Tsukishima.jpg|Sado attacks Tsukishima. Sado Training Room.png|Sado's training area inside Yukio's Fullbring. C455p20Sado and Orihime protects Tsukishima.png|Orihime and Sado protects Tsukishima. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado attacks Ichigo. C462p13_Orihime_Urahara_Isshin_Sado.jpg|Urahara and Isshin catch the teens. C462pg12_Orihime_Sado.png|Orihime and Sado begin to break down. Ch435pg15_Jackie_tells_Sado_about_Ichigo_training.png|Jackie informs Sado of training. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Ichigo and friends fight Hollows.png|Sado fights Hollows with his friends. ChadProtectingOrihimeFromKirgesArrows.png|Sado protects Orihime. Sado Video Clipss Chad El Directo.gif|Chads El Directo Technique. La Muerte.gif|Chads La Muerte Technique. Sado Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion Sado prepares el directo.png|Sado prepares his El Directo attack. Hell Chapter THVSado_saves.png|Sado saves a girl. THVOrihime_heals.png|Ichigo looks on as Orihime heals Sado. Category:Images